


The Past is BEARable

by Zultae



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 08:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zultae/pseuds/Zultae
Summary: In the future Marinette and Adrien get married and have children. Their oldest daughter, Tia, is 13 years old and attends the same school that Marinette and Adrien did when they were younger. One day Tia is presenting a speech in front of her class when a super villain approaches their school and zaps her with magic. She’s sent to the past with nothing, but her trusted kwami, Tedd.





	The Past is BEARable

**Author's Note:**

> **SPOILER ALERT** If you have not watched season 2 of Miraculous Ladybug you might want to do that before reading this fanfic. Unless you don’t mind spoilers.  
> -If you have not watched Miraculous Ladybug at all you will probably be extremely confused. I wrote this fanfic under the assumption that everyone reading it has already watched the cartoon.  
> -This is my first fanfic! So please let me know what you think in the comments.  
> -Tia, her miraculous, and her kwami do not actually exist in the cartoon, I made them up.

“Alright Tia, let’s hear yours,” said Tia’s teacher.

 Tia jumped out of her seat and walked towards the front of the class, tripping on a pencil she dropped on her way there. The class laughed, but Tia quickly got up and proceeded to the front of the room. She was embarrassed, but also confident in the speech she wrote so she started speaking anyway. In the middle of her speech, she noticed everyone in her class was turned to face the window with their mouths wide open. Some of them even holding their bags in front of their face for protection.

It was a super villain! But before Tia could react or even see who the villain was, she was zapped with some sort of magical force. It was then that she realized the window looked a little bit different and what was that outside? She turned to her class, but then realized her classmates, the seats, everything had changed. Had she been zapped to another classroom?

“Who are you?” Said a woman standing behind her with red hair in a ponytail and turquoise eyes.

 “uhhhh…” Tia replied. “I’m Tia! From.. I was zapped! By a super villain! See, I was giving my speech in front of class and then hazzah! Or something, and I’m here now.”

The woman looked concerned and asked Tia where her home was, to which Tia replied that she’d be fine. She’d call a taxi or something. Tia smiled and waved at all the classmates she never knew and walked out the door.

“Tedd, you can come out now.” She whispered and a small brown kwami with pink stripes on its head, and bear ears came out of her purse.

“Where are we?” Tedd said as he looked around.

“I don’t know.” Tia responded. “I was giving my speech and then a super villain flew past the window and zapped me with something and we ended up here.

“Hey, don’t you think this place looks kinda like my school? Except not really, I mean the stairs are in the same place and the classrooms are the sameish maybe a little less… modern? Anyway, we should probably go catch that super villain! Tedd! Paws on!”

The kwami was then sucked into Tia's bracelet and she transformed into a deep brown skin-tight outfit with pink stripes, bear ears, and a tail with a pink spot at the end of it. She jumped up to the top of the school building and quickly realized that this was not the same city that it was before. She found a place to detransform without anyone noticing.

“uhhhh, Tedd?” Tia said as her and Tedd looked equally confused until Tia broke the silence saying, “So I saw the Eifel tower, but everything else looked different.”

Tedd looked her in the eyes and said: “Tia, I know this sounds crazy, but I think you ask someone what year this is.”

Tia Nodded. Tedd flew back into her purse and she went to find someone walking on the sidewalk and asked a man: “Hey um, can you show me what time it is? My phone is frozen.”

He gave her a weird look, so she put her hand behind her head and smiled, probably because he was eating his ice cream in one hand. He showed her his phone and she looked at it surprised for a second, but she quickly said, “Thank you!” and smiled. Tia turned around and ran in the opposite direction right into a light post. “I’m OK!” she yelled and then kept running in that direction until she found the nearest unoccupied alleyway.

“Tedd! Tedd! Tedd!” she yelled frantically tugging on her long blonde hair.

Her kwami quickly flew out of her purse with an irritated “What!”.  
“Tedd! We’re 20 years in the past! I looked at that man’s phone and it read that it’s 20 years ago. TODAY!”

Tedd floated there for a moment thinking, “That super villain must have sent us back in time, but don’t worry once he’s purified, we’ll be sent back to our correct time.”

“So basically we have to stay here until it’s purified. That must be why I didn’t see any villains running around.” Tia responded.

“That’s right.” Tedd said. The two looked around and noticed it was getting dark, but where would she stay? This was 20 years ago. She knew that her family moved into her house right before she was born. There’s no way they would be living there now.

Then she had a great idea. Her bluebell eyes sparkled and with a big smile on her face she slammed her fist on the palm of her other hand in front of her and said. “Let’s stay at grandpa’s house!”

her kwami immediately facepalmed in response and said “He doesn’t even know you! You weren’t even born yet!”

but Tia was already happily skipping on the way there saying, “Grandpa has so many cool things at his house he’s got games and instruments and books and…”.

“Are you even listening to me?” Tedd said angrily.

“Don’t worry!” Tia replied, “even if he doesn’t remember me, I still know the way past all of the security systems, they’ll never even know I’m there!”

“So, you’re breaking and entering.” Tedd said, annoyed.

When they arrived, Tia found the trap door in the garden behind the mansion and climbed into it, shutting it behind her. The lights turned on and there was no one there, she looked around confused. “Why are there plants in here? Don’t tell me 20 years ago grandpa was…” she gasped “Selling drugs or something.”

Tedd gave her an irritated look and said, “They’re flowers!”

Tia giggled a little bit and then realized there was something at the end of the flower gardens.

“Hey Tedd, what do you think that is?” Tia asked pointing at a large capsule looking contraption at the other side of the room.

Tedd answered her, “Who knows, but I think we should get out of here before someone comes down here and realizes all the lights are on.”

“I’m just going to see what it is really quick, and then we can leave, okay?” Tia said.

Tedd nodded reluctantly as he knew there was no use arguing with her.

She walked up to the contraption then fell backwards struck with fear. Tedd was also surprised and confused at what he saw. “It’s grandma…” Tia said, her body was trembling now. Tia could tell it was her grandmother despite being much younger. Why was her grandmother lying in this thing? Was she in a coma?

Tia didn’t have much time to think as she heard footsteps from above.

“We have to hide! Quickly!” Tedd whispered to her and she scrambled behind a patch of tall flowers and sat as low to the ground as possible.

Soon after, a man came down in a small elevator wearing red dress pants, a silver vest, cream colored jacket and a white tie with red stripes. It was her grandfather, Gabriel Agreste. He immediately told Nathalie to check the security as he noticed the lights were on before he entered the room. Tia was terrified, but soon relieved when Nathalie told him a small animal probably crawled in. He insisted that she reinforce the security, and she agreed.

Once she was gone, Tia watched as Gabriel sadly touched the contraption that his wife was in and then head back up the elevator.

After he was gone Tia went over to the trap door and pushed up on it when she realized something was wrong. “It’s not opening Tedd!” she pleaded in a whisper.

Tedd flew through the trap door and back in again. “it’s sealed.” He replied, “That woman must have sealed it after she was told to check the security.”

“What are we going to do Tedd! If he finds me in here, I’m dead! And if I don’t eat, I’m dead! And, and…” Tia said frantically.

“Don’t worry we’ll find a way out.” Tedd said reassuringly. “We can wait until he’s asleep and then go out the way he came in.”

“How are we going to know when he’s asleep?” Tia said still shaking with terror.

“Don’t worry, leave that to me!” Tedd said as he patted her on the shoulder and she gave him a sad smile.

The kwami flew off somewhere, while Tia hid behind the flowers again.

A while later he returned. “It’s clear.” Tedd said. They went up the elevator sneaking past the security out the door and into the main entry way. They made it to a giant photo of Gabriel and his son when Tia stopped for a second, up the stairs in front of her was Adrien, also sneakily walking, but right outside of his own room door. Tia quickly pulled her pointer finger to her lips as if to go “shhh” when she heard a quiet noise behind her and darted into Adrien’s room.

Extremely surprised, Adrien went back into his room and shut the door as quietly as he could.

“You’re that girl from class today.” He said, “What are you doing in my house?”

Frantically moving her hands in random directions with her eyes and mouth wide open she tried to think of something to say that wouldn’t sound completely crazy.

Adrien sighed “I’m not angry ok? I just want to know.”

Tia could see that he was being honest, so she calmed down a bit and told him.

“You probably won’t believe this but, see 20 years in the future my grandpa actually owns this house. So, I thought I could stay here for the night, but then I got here, and it wasn’t the same house. And then I got confused and I didn’t know how to leave and- “

Adrien cut her off saying “20 years in the future?!”

She replied “Y-yeah see there was this super villain and he zapped me, and I realized that I’m 20 years in the past, but don’t worry! Once he gets purified, I’m sure I’ll get sent back it’s just…”

“You don’t know what to do until then?” Adrien asked. Tia nodded, and Adrien continued. “Well you can’t stay here; my dad will be furious if he finds out. I’ll ask my friends and see if they can help you out. I was going to sneak out to see a movie with them anyway.”

They both snuck out and made their way to the movies where Alya and Nino were waiting. They were surprised when they saw Adrien show up with a girl, but then remembered her from class that day and ran up to her. Alya questioned, “Hey, aren’t you that girl that appeared in class today? That was so cool, do you have teleportation powers?”

Tia looked at her surprised and answered, “No um, actually, I was zapped back in time by a super villain from the future.”  
Alya was even more intrigued by this and asked her, “How far in the future? There are still super villains? Do ladybug and chat noir still protect Paris?”

Her questions were cut off when Marinette came running over panting “Sorry I’m late!” She yelled.

Tears welled up in Tia’s eyes and it wasn’t long before she started crying. All these people were familiar to her, but from a different time. She recalled nights where her mother and father sat with her to watch movies and play games. Days when Alya and Nino would come over and bring snacks.

Now, all the sudden she was the same age as them all, but at least she could still spend time with them. She was happy and heartbroken at the same time.

Meanwhile, the group looked at each other. Marinette extremely confused as she had just arrived. Nino gestured that he wanted to do something but didn’t know what. Adrien was confused and concerned.

Alya walked up to her and patted her on the shoulder. “It’s okay girl, maybe the movie will cheer you up, lets get you a ticket.”

Tia nodded as they walked into the movie theater. She went to the bathroom to wash her face. Tedd flew up to her cheek and hugged it. She smiled at him, finished washing her face, and then went back to join the others. The movie was good, but she’d already seen it a few times at home.

After the movie they stood in the lobby. Alya turned to Tia and looked her up and down. Tia was wearing a pink sweater with white cuffs and a white summer dress underneath with flower patterns near the bottom of it. She wore black leggings underneath with white flats on her feet and a paw bracelet on her left wrist. Her purse was pink and rectangular with a white strap and a flower pattern on it that matched her dress.

“You don’t look too far in the future.” Alya said “At least dress wise.”

Alya then noticed something on the dress, Marinette’s signature on a line coming off one of the flower patterns.

“Marinette made your dress!” Alya said pointing out the signature.

They were all looking at her now and Tia responded “Yeah, she’s my mo-faaaaaaaaaaavorite designer! Yeah.”

Alya turned to Marinette who was pleasantly surprised, about to say something, when Adrien’s phone started ringing.

“It’s my father.” He said with a sigh. “I have to go back home.”

Adrian dashed out of the movie theater and Alya quickly turned to him saying “Wait! What do we do with- “but he was already gone.

They went to a nearby pizza place and sat down eating while Tia explained to them how she got there, and how far back in time she was. Alya was intrigued, but Marinette looked concerned. “Do you have a place to stay?” Marinette asked.

Tia looked down at her pizza with a sad expression on her face poking it with her finger. “Well, all the places I know are not here, or… different.”

“I can call my parents and ask if you can stay with us, how does that sound?” Marinette responded. Tia’s face lit up and she smiled. “That would be great!” she said, and Marinette stepped out to call her parents.

Alya inched closer to Tia with her elbows on the table in anticipation “So what is it like? Does the whole city look different?”

Tia took out her phone and replied, “Here I’ll show you.” She put her phone down face up on the table and it projected a 3D model of the city above it.”

“Whoooaa duuude!” Nino proclaimed, amazed at the projection. Alya was also delighted as Tia zoomed in on some of the areas showing them what it looked like. Marinette returned, surprised by the projection.

“My parents said it’s okay for you to stay over.” Marinette said. Tia was delighted. Alya wanted to ask more questions, but the group decided it was getting late and to go somewhere else tomorrow.

Nino went with Alya to walk her home and Tia and Marinette made their way to the bakery. On their way back Tia seemed content, but Marinette turned to her and asked, “Aren’t you worried that the akuma hasn’t been purified yet?”

Tia turned to her confused “Akuma?” she asked

“Yeah the super villain’s akuma, once it gets released and Ladybug sets things back to normal with her lucky charm.” Marinette responded.

“Well I don’t know how it works here, but where I come from the person’s soul gets corrupted and they turn into a super villain. Then they must be convinced that what they’re doing is wrong before ladybug can purify it and set things back to the way they were. Sometimes it can take a few days.” Tia said in response.

“That sounds difficult.” Marinette said, wondering how her future would be.

“Don’t worry though!” Tia said confidently “Ladybug is awesome she can do anything.”

Marinette laughed. It should have been her trying to comfort Tia, but now she was the one being comforted.

When they arrived at the bakery Marinette introduced Tia to her parents and they put blankets on the sofa for her. They let her use the shower and borrow some of Marinette’s pajamas since Tia and Marinette were the same size.

Once Tia was alone, she opened her purse to find Tedd snacking on the cookies she had slipped in there from the pizza place.

“Was your hunger that unBEARable.” She said to him with a chuckle.

Tedd finished the cookie and turned to her. “You would be hungry too if you were me.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” She replied.

“I’m glad to see you’re doing much better.” Tedd said with a smile.

“I miss being at home, but it’s actually really fun here. I should enjoy it while it lasts.” Tia said, hopeful.

“That’s the spirit! I’m sure tomorrow will be even better, maybe you can even get me some of those macaroons.” Tedd said, wiggling his forehead where his eyebrows would be if he had any.

Tia giggled “Sure thing! Good night Tedd.”

Tedd crawled under the blanket behind her and replied: “Good night.”

In the morning Tia and Marinette got up for breakfast when Marinette’s phone rang. It was Alya. Tia assumed by the context of their conversation that they were planning on where they should hang out today.

She grabbed a glass of milk and started to drink it when she heard Marinette yell, “With Adrien?!?!”

Tia almost spit out her milk in laughter. Marinette was too excited to notice.

“We’re going to the museum today!” Marinette told Tia.

“Yay!” Tia proclaimed excitedly.

Marinette quickly finished her breakfast and ran upstairs to change. Tia chuckled as she went to go get dressed herself.

When they were both finished changing and were ready to go out the door, they looked at each other and said “wait!” simultaneously, then laughed and realized that Marinette was still wearing her slippers and Tia was holding a blanket in her arms.

Once they fixed that they went to go meet Alya, Nino, and Adrien.

“We’re here!” Marinette yelled waving to them. The boys went first with the girls following behind them.

“This is your chance girl!” Alya said to Marinette. “Now we just have to find a way to get you two alone.”

Marinette looked embarrassed “I’m not sure that’s a good id-“

Tia cut her off yelling “Oooooh! Let me help, let me help!” enthusiastically.

The boys turned around and Nino said, “Help with what?”

“Nothing!” Alya responded quickly “Just some homework I was going to do later.”

“I can help you with that.” Adrien said confidently, “Which subject?”

“Wow! Look at that!” Tia pointed at a giant dinosaur sculpture and the boys turned around. Alya gave her a thumbs up and Marinette sighed.

They moved forward when they heard a loud noise coming from the ceiling.

“Did you guys hear that?” Nino said.

“Yeah, did they turn the fans on or something?” Alya responded.

They heard the noise again and realized something was wrong. The ceiling started to fall when Tia realized she didn’t have time to hide her transformation and quickly sprang into action.

“Tedd! Paws on!” She transformed and shouted “Strength!”

The paw on her right hand turned gigantic and she used it to hold up the ceiling on the museum. Everyone was in a panic and the friends next to her were in awe to see her transform right in front of them.

But she didn’t have time to explain. She held her mouth up to her other paw and yelled into it as it acted as a microphone.

“Please calmly evacuate the premises!” she said as her bracelet started flashing, only five minutes until her transformation would wear off. She quickly tried to hide her bracelet behind her back when she heard Alya say “You only have five minutes?!”

“I can BEARly hold it in time, so you guys better get out of here!” Tia responded, and Marinette quickly snapped back, “This is no time for puns! We’ll get help!” and they all ran off to exit the museum.

Tia’s time was almost up when a yoyo flew in and wrapped around her. She was yanked out of the museum as it collapsed behind her. She quickly rolled under a parked car and detransformed with a relieved “Whew.”

Tedd flew into her purse to eat a macaroon. When he was finished, she transformed again and went to join Ladybug when she heard an outburst of laughter.

“Take that! Now all your artifacts are broken! Next, I will break you!”

The villain was a man wearing a blue suit with a belt strapped to his waist with tools and keys. He was holding a broom as a weapon.

“Stop right there!” Ladybug ordered.

Char Noir chimed in, “What is he going to do, sweep us off our feet?”

Tia joined them and responded, “You better watch out or he’ll mop the floor with you.”

Ladybug rolled her eyes and groaned, “We need to find out where his akuma is. Chat Noir! You and um…”

“Apsara at your service.” Tia responded with a bow.

Ladybug continued “You and Apsara distract him while I figure out where the akuma is!”

“Anything for you my lady.” Chat Noir replied.

“Give me your miraculous! Or I, Contaminator, will destroy you!”

Vacuums, floor buffers and carpet shampooers rolled out of buildings and into the streets after the heroes. Chat Noir and Apsara were fending them off while ladybug watched.

One of the keys on contaminators belt lit up as he summoned a giant bottle of toilet bowl cleaner.

“The akuma is in his keychain!” Ladybug yelled and then used her lucky charm and a clothes hanger fell into her hands. She looked around and two buildings, contaminator’s belt, and Chat Noir's stick lit up.

Contaminator started pouring the toilet bowl cleaner in the street towards them when Chat Noir raised his hand. “Cataclysm!” he yelled as he touched the street and made a giant pit for the cleaner to fall into.

“Strength!” yelled Apsara as her paw enlarged and she smashed the remaining vacuums, floor buffers, and carpet shampooers while Ladybug flew by and yelled “Chat Noir! Your stick!”

Chat Noir threw his stick to Ladybug. She grabbed it and put the clothes hanger on it, caught contaminator by the belt, then extended the stick so that he was hanging between the two buildings. She grabbed the keychain on his belt and broke it.

A purple butterfly flew out and she caught it with her yoyo.

“Gotcha!” Ladybug said as she caught it and out flew a white butterfly. “Bye bye little butterfly.”

After lowering the man to the ground, she threw the clothes hanger up to the sky and shouted. “Miraculous ladybug!” and everything returned to normal.

The man’s boss came up to him and apologized for firing him over something so minor and they both returned to the museum.

Ladybug turned to Chat Noir and they bumped fists saying, “Pound it!” While behind them Apsara was looking into the distance.

“So, where does the butterfly go?” She asked.

Immediately their miraculous’ beeped and they all went their separate ways to change back.

Tia rushed back to where her group was separated in the museum. On her way she noticed they had all made it back before her.

She was about to join them when she noticed a sparkling ladybug crawl up her arm. Immediately Tedd flew out of her purse and said, “It’s time.”

Tia realized she was about to be sent back into the future. She stopped and smiled at her friends in the distance.

“Good-bye my friends.” She said as she disappeared.

Tia woke up confused and looked around, “The museum? How did I get here?” Her phone immediately started to ring, and she answered it. “Hi mom!... Yeah I’m at grandpa’s… Okay I’ll be home right away.” She hung up and saw Tedd giving her an angry stare from inside her purse.

“Don’t worry Tedd, I’ll just be at grandpas for a little bit and then I’ll go straight home okay?”

Tedd sighed and Tia went off to her grandpa’s house through the back garden. She went to open the trap door when she realized she couldn’t. Tedd flew in to the other side and came back out. “It’s sealed.” He said.

“Hmm, that’s odd.” Tia responded, then she walked towards the front of the mansion and yelled “Grandpa!”

FIN

 


End file.
